Phoenix
by Kaniat
Summary: ever wonder where the Bird-Faunus are hiding? look no further than HighNest, a hidden Clan in a pocket valley hiding some where in a forest in Minstral.
1. Prologue

Phoenix: Prologue

My name is Phoenix. I am an outlaw to my kind, exiled for daring to take up arms in the peace of HighNest. Why have you never heard of this HighNest that I speak of? Well, that would be because the location is never advertised, and only those of us who could never fit in with the rest of the world reside there. Of course, I am talking about the Byrd-Faunus. I am one of those few that chose to forsake the peace of HighNest, and venture out on my own. From the rumors that I have been able to gather about my predecessors, there are legends about the Byrd-Faunus. These state that the Byrds are fearsome warriors, capable of taking out anything- or anyone- they wish. The legends say that we are trained from birth to be warriors, but I know the truth. The truth is that the residents of HighNest are scared. They know about the White Fang. They are afraid that if they become proficient in the ways of weapons, the stupid humans will automatically connect them with the terrorist group. Therefore, I will tell you about life in HighNest, and how I came to leave that peaceful place. But first, you need some information about the people I will be talking to.

First, there is Robyn. She is a Song-Byrd, one of HighNest's elite singing Byrd class. She was my only friend in HighNest, maybe because we were both outcastes and different. From a very young age, she and I have been inseparable. Her family all but abandoned her when she refused to sing for anyone, even though she has the best singing voice in the clan. You see, she is extremely introverted, preferring the company of her own thoughts to that of anyone else, with the exception of me, for whatever reason.

When we first met, she didn't say a word, just looked at me, smiled, then beckoned me to follow her. I was bored and wanted to see what she would do, so I followed out of curiosity. As we flew, she kept glancing back at me, always smiling. Like a lost Beowolf pup will follow the first creature it finds, I followed this smiling little Robyn, and she led me straight over the cliffs and into the Forest of Lost Wings. She led me into a small clearing, unseen from above, where she then sat down and closed her eyes. I landed across from her, and she didn't stir. Yet somehow I got the distinct impression that she wanted me to sit across from her, close my eyes, and think only about her.

I still don't know why I obeyed these half felt instructions, but I am glad I did. For as I did so, I felt something snap into place in my mind, and even with my eyes closed, I could see her, in all her beauty, and then I heard it.

 _You did it! Yay! Now I can talk to you always! Oh, wait. I never got your name?_

Startled, I opened my eyes and looked at her, mouth agape.

"Oh stop looking at me like that and answer the question!", she said out loud. "Wait! Don't talk, just direct your thoughts at me instead!"

Eyes wide, I obeyed these instructions, thinking, _I am Phoenix. What is this?!_

 _Phoenix, that is a nice name! I'm Robyn, and you are hearing my thoughts, and I can hear yours! Isn't this cool?_ Now that I had heard her speak, I could tell that the voice in my head was hers.

 _Ummmmm._ Was my only thought.

She giggled. _Don't worry, it won't hurt you!_ This was the first time I met her, and we have been friends ever since.

The next person I will talk about is the Eldyr. Whatever name he once had has been forgotten, so he is known only as Eldyr now. This is the man that dishes out punishments, but he is very fair. He follows the rules to the letter, never straying from them.

Then there are my parents. My mother was named Ravyn, and my father was named Hauk. They loved me very much, always made sure that I had enough materials to barter, provided I worked for them. I never had anything to complain about.

Finally, I will describe myself. I am what is known as a Phoenix-Byrd. According to the legends of my clan, every Phoenix ever to rise came during a time of war, and were the most fearsome fighters ever encountered among the Byrd People, only surpassed by those with silver eyes, which only happens once a millennia, they say. No one has given up on converting me to peace, even though I should be a warrior. They have yet to convince me that I shouldn't have weapons, because I know that it is my destiny to be a warrior. You see, not only am I a Phoenix- Byrd, the warriors of our race, but I also have silver eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapt. 1: Life In The Clan

I will start this story at the time that I was 14 years old, when I had first taken noticed of the blades the adults used to slice fruits with. At the time, I remember thinking, 'How easily the knives cut through the tough skin of the fruit! Imagine how easily it would part my skin!' That was the beginning of the end for my life of peace. For days, I begged my mother for enough items to barter with the smith and cobbler to purchase a pair of custom made boots. Her only response was 'if you want items to barter with, go see if anyone needs help doing repairs or fortifications to their roosts before the storm season'. So I spread the word around that I was looking for anyone who needed help and was willing to pay to get it. Finally, after a full week of hard labor and heavy lifting, I had enough bartering materials to purchase my custom boots. I never told anyone my true purpose of purchasing the boots, so I don't think anyone had any suspicions of my intent. When I approached the smith and cobbler, my best friend Robyn insisted on coming with me to hear about the custom boots I wanted. Reluctantly, I agreed.

I suppose that I should give background info on Robyn. She was my friend from a very early age, so long ago now that I cannot remember. She is a SongByrd, one of the clan's singer byrds. She has never liked singing, though, and refuses to tell even me, her only friend, why. I think that it is a real shame, cause her voice- oh her voice!- sounds like spring-tide rain on the fresh grass. I suppose she is entitled to her preferences, though, so I will not continue about her voice any longer. Robyn is very quiet and shy, as am I. there have been entire days that the two of us just lay in the grass and stared at the sky for hours, both of us silent and lost in our own thoughts.

When she and I entered the cobbler's workshop, towing a large box of bargaining items. As the door opened, a little bell sounded our arrival, and the cobbler, a hawkbyrd named Torn, came out of the backroom.

"Good morn to you, Phoenix, and lady Robyn. What can I do for you?", he asked.

Robyn looked at me, and I heard a small voice in my head, sounding rather like hers, say _'you're the one who wants the boots, you talk.'_ This was not the first time that we have heard one another's voice inside our heads, so it didn't startle me at all.

"Good morn, Torn. I am here to ask your opinion about a pair of boots I wish made.", I responded without missing a beat. "I brought items to barter with, if you are not adverse to working with a smith for my boots."

"A pair of custom boots that require a cobbler _and_ a smith? These must be some special boots you want lad." Torn said.

"They are. I need them made out of the stiffest leather you have, the kind you use to make shoes for walking in steelthorn patches, and I need the sole of the boots to be made of hollow steel, with an opening bottom. That is why I need you and the smith, Smelt-Claw."

"Interesting, I have never heard of boots like this. Do you mind explaining the purpose of the hollow soles?"

"I do mind, I wish to do an experiment with them, but if it fails, I do not want anyone else to know. If it does work, though, I will tell you. Is this acceptable?" Even though I told him I would tell him, I knew in my heart that he could never know, for what I wanted to do would get me exiled from the HighNest if anyone ever found out what I was doing. Because, you see, HighNest has banned all weapons and fighting, and being caught with a weapon is grounds for exile, while starting a fight is also an exile punishment.

"Sounds good.", Torn said. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" said Robyn.

 _So, you gonna tell me what these are for?_ She asked mentally.

 _Not yet._ I replied. _Once I figure it out, you will be the second person to know._

 _And who will be the first?!_ She asked, sounding amused.

 _Me._ I responded promptly.

At this, she laughed.


End file.
